precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Prussia
Prussia (often called Germany) is a major European power in Precipice of War. It is located in central Europe, between France and Poland, and is comprised of modern-day Germany. It's influence is felt throughout parts of central and eastern Europe primarily, stretching from Switzerland and the Netherlands to Austria and Slovenia. Prussia is a Federal and Constitutional Monarchy headed by Emperor Frederich IV and Chancellor/Field Marshall Günther von Waechter, with President Falk Reinhardt acting as a representative to the state. History The Great War (1914-1925) Prussia and Germany, then known as the German Empire, were the head of the Central Powers during The Great War. Like with all belligerents, the German Empire suffered severe casualties and entered a steady decline in power, culminating in the separation of Prussia and Germany shortly after the end of the war in 1925. A treaty was signed with Russia half way through the war that spared much of the German Empire from further destruction, as it knocked the Russians out of the conflict to go quell internal problems and rebellions in their homeland. Because of this Prussia and Germany recovered much quicker than one would have imagined. The Western Front On August 4th, the German Empire mobilized it's army and overwhelmed Belgium, later pushing into France before an allied counter-offensive halted the German Empire's advance just outside of Paris. For years, the western front remained the same despite repeated allied offensives aimed to push the Germans out of France. With the withdrawl of Russia from the eastern front following a treaty that ended hostilities with the German Empire to go quell internal problems in their homeland, the German Empire was able to shift it's forces and strenghthen the western front, managing to push deeper into France in 1918. The advance came at a heavy toll, however, and later that year the allied forces on the western front spearheaded the German lines and successfully pushed the German Empire out of France and onto German soil. That same year, allied forces liberated Belgium and began to concentrated their efforts on the German line. The Germans were able to hold the line, however, and after several years of fighting, the war on the western front began to stagnate in 1921. Exhausted, both sides spent the rest of the war staring each other down from their trenches, rarely ever going in the offensive until the end of the war in 1925, when The Armistice was signed. The Eastern Front Combat on the eastern front began when Russia invaded East Prussia. On August 16th, the German Empire struck back, defeating the Russians at Tannenberg. The German Empire continued their assault, eventually causing the Russians to withdraw their forces from East Prussia. In 1915, the German Empire and its Austria-Hungary allies launched a massive assault into Russia, managing to push the fronline 300 miles into Russian territory. In 1916, the Russians went on the offensive, and although somewhat successful at first, German reinforcements put their advance to a halt. In late 1917, the Russians, having a rebellion to deal with, signed a treaty with the Central Powers that put an end to hostilities on the eastern front and allowed the German Empire to shift it's forces and strengthen the western front. Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Expansionalists Category:Monarchies